


I Have Waited Long Enough

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Weird But Beautiful [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Guilt, Lost Love, M/M, Physical Abuse, Separations, Suicide, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock savagely attacks McCoy.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Weird But Beautiful [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761436
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	I Have Waited Long Enough

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" McCoy demanded the moment after Spock had slammed his face into the wall. "Have you gone stark-raving mad?!" They had been peacefully strolling along the corridor on a lower deck, talking about nothing much. Just an ordinary day. And then Spock had suddenly turned on McCoy and had attacked him.

"Hush!" Spock commanded as he forced McCoy's arm nearly up to his shoulder blade. McCoy grunted and grimaced with the intense pain. "Perhaps this will make you understand that I am not doing this lightly." He shoved McCoy's dangling arm higher yet.

McCoy jerked and tried to stand on tiptoe to lessen the sudden pain shooting through his upper body. "Shit! That hurts!" he complained as he scrunched his eyes closed and tried to find comfort in the unrelenting wall before him, because there was nothing behind him but some monster who had suddenly turned on him. "Will you stop that, already?!" he begged. "It hurts like hell!"

"It is about to hurt worse. And then you will wish that only your arm was hurting."

"Why are you doing this?! Do you want me to say that you're the better man and know more? Okay, you got it. You're better than me! You know more! Your shit don't stink. Your piss is nectar of the gods. Your semen is lily white and is the desired drink at the country club instead of seltzer water. I'll say anything else you want me to admit-- whether it's true or not."

"It is beyond all that now. You have waited too long with your apologies and your admissions. I am the better man, and you will know it before this day is finished. Now pull your pants down and spread your legs so I can hammer that truth home where you will understand it the easiest. You think with your anus. Now you will learn through your anus. Spread it!"

"I will do no such thing! Aag!!" he yelped as Spock shoved McCoy's arm up impossibly high. "I can't do what you want. I think you've broken my arm."

"I have done no such thing. It merely feels like it."

"I-- I still can't do what you want. I need both hands. I'm trembling too much. You bastard! You've got me in shock!"

"Such a weakling you are."

"Such a bully you are." Spock leaned closer. "Stop taunting me, or I will break both of your arms. Then you will not be able to defend yourself at all. Nor will you be able to wipe your ass for a month."

"You aren't my friend. Where did he go?"

"You never had a friend in me. You just thought you did."

"Spock, if you need help, I'll do it. You aren't rational. There's something wrong with you."

"No, Doctor, there is something suddenly right. My ancestors were right. The newer generations of my people have grown weak. It is time to correct that trend and that image. I intend to do that. Starting with you." He pressed on McCoy's arm and was pleased to see sweat pop out on McCoy's forehead and to see pain shoot across his face. "Now do as I say! Bare your buttocks for me before I rip the clothing off your body, and you will have to walk through the corridors of this ship with a bare ass after I finish with you! Now, move!"

"I-- I still can't use my right arm."

"Use your left hand then, and I will help."

So that's what they did, and soon McCoy's backside was bare to his knees. Cool air swirled around his bare legs and back, and only then did McCoy realize what a defenseless and vulnerable position he was in. He felt impossibly exposed and more naked than he really was. Not even being nude would've been this blatant.

"You can't do this thing," McCoy said, feeling Spock fumbling with himself. "It's rape. I'm not consenting at all."

"I do not want you to consent. In fact, that would be the last thing I would want. Now stick your butt out toward me, nice and pretty. You know, as if you were eager to get me."

The shrill touch of mania in Spock's voice chilled McCoy, and shivers ran through his body.

Spock misinterpreted what it meant. "I knew you wanted me to possess you. I feel you trembling with passion," he hissed hotly into McCoy's ear. "Do not worry. I will soon skewer you like a stick through a live frog's body, and then you will do a dance of delight for me that will amaze even yourself because it will be done through sheer agony of body and spirit."

"Shit, Spock, let's not do it like this. Let's go back to my quarters. I'll lie down for you and you can take me as often as you want, if that's what you're needing to do. But let's be civilized about this."

Spock leaned close to his ear, and his breath was hot on McCoy's skin. "But I do not wish to be kind or logical or civilized. I wish to ream you out and leave you just a shell and husk of yourself."

McCoy felt like vomiting. Where had Spock gone?! This monster behind him was no longer the person he had known and had trusted for years. This was some sort of evil stranger who had taken his place. It meant not only to attack him, but to debase and to demean him.

"Now, obey," Spock ordered. "Or I will break your arm and you will have that misery on top of what else is going to happen to you. And I do not want anything to detract from that experience," he swore as his hot breath bathed McCoy's neck and ear with malice.

McCoy complied and he slid down the wall a little which took some pressure off his arm. Then he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Spock clawing at him.

"Stop that clawing. You'll leave scratches that will get infected."

"You worry about the oddest thing when you are about to be sodomized. Soon you will have more to worry about than infected scratches."

The very word chilled him, and McCoy shivered. Sodomized. He never thought it would happen to him. Or done by a trusted friend.

Then the fumbling with his buttocks increased, and McCoy felt a hard mass shoving at his inner thigh.

"But, but I'm not prepared." McCoy objected. "You'll tear the hell out of me."

"You want me to mess with you? Before hand?"

"I don't want you to mess with me at all." Then he grunted as he felt Spock shoving a finger into his anus. "A little gentler there."

"You wanted this stretching, Doctor, I did not." And with that he plunged a little deeper inside McCoy.

McCoy closed his eyes and grimaced as the broad finger worked around inside his rectum, probing further and further. McCoy squatted slightly so that the finger could get at him easier without tearing vital tissue.

Spock pulled out his finger. "You are ready."

McCoy tried to turn, to plead for more preparation. "I'm not ready! You should use two fingers, then three, or else you'll hurt me! You need to widen me further!"

"I will use this," Spock announced, indicating the penis in his hand. "And then I will get you as wide as I need." And with that, Spock shoved his engorged penis into McCoy's rectum at least three inches deep.

McCoy never knew what kept him from crying out. Probably the shock of what had happened to him. Pain shot through him and traveled all the way up his spine until it hit the bottom of his brain at the base of his skull. The only thing that kept him from falling down was Spock's hand holding him up.

McCoy slumped against the wall and tried to catch his breath. He shivered and shivered and fought back the rising nausea.

"I expected more resistance," Spock announced. "I wanted an experience for myself that I could recall whenever I wanted to think of you sniveling and begging and needing mercy, but receiving none. That would be a memory I could long enjoy."

"You bastard! I won't give you the satisfaction!"

"Perhaps you should have. Because now I will have to hurt you to make an impression on you."

And with that, Spock began hammering into McCoy, but this time did not let up until he was satisfied. McCoy squealed and spun and cursed and slobbered and tried to make deals with the Devil that went unheeded, but Spock never slowed. McCoy's safety was the last thing on his mind. Then McCoy just slumped. Scream after scream ripped out of his throat until it was raw. But that pain was nothing compared to the excruciating tearing and ripping inside his rectum. He was going to be a mess inside and out when this day's evil work was finished.

Thankfully, it didn't take long, not the way that Spock was prepared. Several brutal thrusts and a tearing orgasm from Spock, and it was all over in less time than would be supposed. Yet it seemed to go on forever for its suffering victim.

McCoy continued to slump while he tried to keep from vomiting from being violated so crudely. He could feel Spock slipping out of him, but all that McCoy felt for his former friend was revulsion.

Spock released McCoy's arm, pulled up McCoy's clothing as well as his own, and turned McCoy around to face him.

McCoy's complexion was dead white and his whole body was shaking from the carnage it had received, but that did not impress Spock. McCoy was gasping for air and trying not to vomit, but Spock made no note of the shock tearing through McCoy. McCoy was a victim in every sense of the word, but his condition was promoting no pity or concern from the monster who had caused it.

"We will not speak of this," Spock ordered.

"Don't worry," McCoy managed to gasp out. "You are dead to me. I never want to talk to or to see you ever again."

Spock cocked an eyebrow with a knowing smile. "Fair enough. Now get out of my sight." He shoved McCoy aside. And that rejection hurt as badly as anything, because it meant that Spock no longer cared for him as a person.

A week later, Spock got a transfer to another starship. McCoy wasn't on hand to see him off. That puzzled Kirk, but McCoy pleaded illness as an excuse. And it really wasn't an excuse. McCoy had not fully recovered yet.

McCoy's rectum was still sore from Spock's brutal attack. But it was not as sore as McCoy's ruptured heart.

A few months later they heard that Spock had taken his own life in some sort of ritualistic suicide that seemed to harken back to his Vulcan heritage. Jim Kirk, who had been stunned by Spock's departure, was torn with grief over the loss of his friend. Even McCoy felt remorse and sorrow. Somehow he had not been able to help his friend when Spock had needed it the most.

And then McCoy realized a truth.

The rape had been a cry for help. Spock had done the terrible deed, not because he wanted to hurt McCoy, but because he had wanted to hurt himself. And how better to hurt himself than to have to live with the fact that he had betrayed a friend who had trusted him?

What demons must have been plaguing Spock! Hard telling where they had risen from to breech the veneer of civilization in that once noble and principled Vulcan. Something had emerged to cause him to betray a friend and ultimately himself.

So in the end, Spock could not live with that guilt, so he had done the only honorable thing that he could do in order to help ease his feelings of gnawing guilt. He'd hoped that McCoy would eventually forgive him.

That's when McCoy did forgive him. But he did it not only for Spock.

He had to live with himself, too. For somehow, someway, he was partly responsible for Spock's downfall. He just had the rest of his life to wonder how.

And now that time was stretching away in front of him like a life sentence. And McCoy had to face it without Spock who might've been able to have explained exactly what had gone wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
